Star Crossed Future
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Hotaru gets transported to the DBZ world where she falls in love with Gohan...and the Outer Senshi come to rescue her from the enemies grasp...and slowly a new evil flows into both worlds...
1. Falling Star

Disclaimer: No, I DO NOT OWN Dragonball Z, Or Sailor Moon! OK? So you can't sue me!! Sheesh...oh well, on with the show...I mean fic! P.S. All Classmates are mine and ONLY MINE (course there only in the beginning and end)   
  
'...' thinking Reminder ages:  
... talking Hotaru=16, Chibi-Usa=14  
italics = sarcastic Gohan=18, Usagi=20  
... action Mirai=18, Goten=14  
Haruka=22, Michiru=21  
Setsuna=over a thousand  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------  
  
Chap. 1   
Falling Star  
By:   
Firefly Of Death   
-SM World-  
  
  
  
Hotaru: sighs as the Friday school bell rings  
  
Annette: Hey! Look at the weirdo over there! Notice how she has no friends…I actually feel sorry for her!  
  
Lily: Really!?  
  
Annette: No! bursts out laughing as her little gang walks out the door  
  
Hotaru: tear falls down her cheek on to the floor walks out the door and toward her home while hearing more remarks about how weird she is 'why does everyone hate me so much!?' after a few steps collapses to her knees gasping for air, holding her chest 'why do I have to be so weak!? ' I don't belong here!! I wish I was somewhere else! Somewhere far away from this place! Where I'm not shunned because of my abilities!! starts to sob sniffles two more tears fall to the floor suddenly you hear a girls crying echoing, and see visions of a little girl running playfully and laughing happily with her father a blinding white light then envelopes her and she is taken to another dimension  
  
-DBZ World-  
  
Gohan: groggily get out of bed and eats breakfast 'why, oh why didn't I go on vacation with the rest of them?? I had the chance but NO, I thought something important was going to happen! But has anything important happened? No...' yawns, stretches as a specific someone lands on him oooowwwwwwwwwwwww........ miss can you...... GET OFF ME!!! ... Ouch...... I can't breathe!! .....  
  
Hotaru: huh? Oh dear!! I'm so sorry!! I-I didn't mean to!! jumps off  
  
Gohan: gets up rubbing his stomach geez…you almost made me spit out my breakfast   
  
Hotaru: I'm really sorry! looks at her feet blushing sheepishly Are you a-alright?  
  
Gohan: ouch..... no.... grins but I'll be fine smiles  
  
Hotaru: stands there blushing  
  
Gohan: sooooooooooo............uhhhmmmm... where are you from?   
  
Hotaru:... 'should I tell him? I don't know is I can trust him yet...'  
  
Gohan: 'I knew something important was going to happen!' blinks noticing how beautiful she is (sure took him long enough, ne?)  
  
Hotaru: blushes noticing he's looking at her  
  
Gohan: ahem averts his gaze sooo.... What's your name?  
  
Hotaru: Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Gohan: Nice to meet you Hotaru, my name is Gohan holds out his hand  
  
Hotaru: shakes his hand ' why am I trusting him so easily?  
  
Gohan: smiles back 'geez... that smile....so beautiful...  
  
Hotaru: 'I shouldn't trust him just because he's cute...and muscular...and nice...really nice...' takes her hand away from his  
  
Gohan: how'd you get here?  
  
Hotaru: has a little flashback of what happened ...to tell you the truth I don't really know...  
  
Gohan: raises an eyebrow  
  
Hotaru: shrugs  
  
Gohan: this is a little late to be asking you this... but... are you OK? That looked like a pretty BIG fall...  
  
Hotaru: I'm fine...I can take care of myself... walks about ten steps and collapses  
  
Gohan: runs up to her Hotaru! Are you alright?   
  
Hotaru: ... gasp I'll.... Be fine...  
  
Gohan: picks her up  
  
Hotaru: Wha? Where?   
  
Gohan: you need rest... come on... takes her into the house  
  
Hotaru: falls asleep in his arms  
  
Gohan: smiles lets her rest   
  
4:00 A.M  
  
Hotaru: wakes up and looks over to see a kawaii (meaning: cute) sleeping Gohan 'he slept here to watch over me? Just for me? ... it's a strange feeling...to have a friend... that's not a Sailor Senshi...' ... 'ohhh!! He just looks way too cute! I have..to....I can't help myself...it wouldn't do any harm....Ok...I will.......' leans over the side of the bed about to kiss him when she notices she's too far off the side ahhh!! falls over the side of the bed  
  
Gohan: wakes up wha? looks down starts to laugh  
  
Hotaru: It's not funny!  
  
Gohan: ahem? Sorry... looks at her again starts laughing   
  
Hotaru: grrrr...... ouch...that hurt...  
  
Gohan: laughs harder you finally laugh noticed!! bursts out laughing  
  
Hotaru: sighs yawns   
  
Gohan: get some sleep helps her up   
  
Hotaru: falls asleep almost instantly  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
Gohan: Hotaru!! Time to get up!!  
  
Hotaru: groans, rolls over, and falls off the bed again  
  
Gohan: rolling on the floor laughing  
  
Hotaru: 'geez'  



	2. Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, *sniffle* I wish I did... anyways, on to the chapter!  
  
  
Chap. 2  
Shopping Trip  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath   
  
  
-SM World-  
  
Michiru: Usagi-chan do you know where Hotaru is?  
  
Usagi: No...is she lost??  
  
Setsuna: hai...(meaning yes)  
  
Haruka: We've looked everywhere for her, we can't find her! It's like she's vanished off the face of the Earth!  
  
Usagi: Alright I'll tell the girls right away!  
  
-DBZ World-  
  
Hotaru: Thanks for breakfast Gohan!  
  
Gohan: No prob!  
knock on door  
  
Gohan: Wonder who that could be... walks over and opens the door  
  
Mirai Trunks: Hey Gohan!  
  
Gohan: quickly goes in fron of Hotaru to hide her laughs nervously Trunks...what are you doing here?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Well, Goku...well really Chi Chi wanted me to make sure you weren't doing anything you shouldn't be...  
  
Gohan: Well, everything's normal here!!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Uh huh.... sure...what's that behind you Gohan?  
  
Gohan: Nothing!  
  
Mirai Trunks: uses instant transmission appears beside Gohan, sees Hotaru Well,well,well... who do we have here?  
  
  
Gohan: sigh Trunks this is Hotaru, Hotaru this is Trunks...  
  
Hotaru: nice to meet you... holds out her hand  
  
Mirai Trunks: just stares at her  
  
Hotaru: takes back her hand ... 'ok...'  
  
Trunks: I'll be right back... uses instant transmission, comes back 30 seconds later Bulma, Chi Chi, and 18 want to meet Hotaru, Gohan...I'll take her...  
  
Hotaru: creeps closer to Gohan when Mirai Trunks takes a step toward her (sheesh...I'd jump into his arms, ne? :D)  
  
Gohan: That's alright Trunks...I'll take her... picks Hotaru up with one hand underneath her legs, the other behind her back  
  
Hotaru: blushes  
  
Gohan: walks out the door ready?  
  
Hotaru: nani? (meaning what?)  
  
Gohan: flies up in the air  
  
Hotaru: squeaks buries her face in his neck  
  
Gohan: smiles kisses the top of her head  
  
Hotaru: blinks, stares at him blushes leans in close for a kiss  
  
Gohan: grins leans close until their lips are centimeters apart   
  
Hotaru: heart pounding like a stopwatch   
  
Mirai Trunks: appears beside them? awwwwww! how sweet!  
  
Hotaru & Gohan: blush beet red  
  
Mirai Trunks: Don't worry Gohan I won't tell Videl ... or your parents...  
  
Hotaru: ?nani? Who's Videl?  
  
Gohan: N-No one...  
  
Mirai Trunks: fake gasp no one? Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! Your mom would be so mad if she heard that! Oh! There's Capsule Corp. Oh and by the way Hotaru, Videl's Gohan's girlfriend... tsk,tsk too bad Hotaru-chan...  
  
Hotaru: ... 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted him... I knew it!' eyes water, looks down 'I trusted him too easily...I shouldn't have trusted him at all..., I shouldn't have even thought about kissing him! Of course he's taken! Am I that blind to fall for someone I hardly knew?...' sniffle  
  
Gohan & Mirai Trunks: land  
  
Hotaru: jumps out of Gohan's arms, not even turning to look at him ...  
  
Gohan: Why'd you have to go and ruin it?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Because she deserves to know the truth smirks besides, it gives me a chance with her smiles  
  
Gohan: growls  
  
Bulma: You must be Hotaru! Nice to meet you!  
  
Chi Chi: Alright you! What have you and my Gohan been doing!?  
  
Hotaru: whimpers afraid of Chi Chi (I'd be too! ¬.¬;)  
  
Gohan: Mom! You're scaring her! Geez...let me explain what happened...  
  
3 minutes later Gohan explained it all...leaving out the part where he kissed the top of her head, taking no chances at testing his moms anger.  
  
18: See, you shouldn't have been so rude to our new guest...  
  
Chi Chi :sorry about that Hotaru...  
  
Bulma: Hotaru...you can't go waling around in thos clothes...  
  
Chi Chi, Bulma, 18: light bulb We'll go shopping!  
  
Hotaru: No...I couldn't... I! looks at Gohan for help  
  
Chi Chi: So, it's settled come on Hotaru! and you too Gohan!  
  
Gohan: sweatdrop why me?  
  
Chi Chi: cause she knows you best!  
  
Bulma: Trunks come here!  
  
Mirai Trunks: yeah?  
  
Bulma: you're gonna come with us!  
  
Mirai trunks: Why!?  
  
Bulma: to keep Gohan and Hotaru company  
  
Mirai: But!  
  
Bulma: No buts mister! Let's go!  
  
At the mall  
  
(I'm just gonna say the outfits or else I'd waste WAY to much paper)  
  
18's Choice:  
1st: Black Spaghetti Strap, black leather pants, platforms  
2nd: Blue Spaghetti Strap, black leather mini-skirt, black platform boots  
Boy's Reaction: wolf whistling, clapping  
  
Bulma's Choice:   
1st: Red Spaghetti Strap, jeans, jean jacket  
2nd: black dining dress that showed (in Hotaru's opinion) way to much skin, (in the boys opinion) it was perfect... It was a body-hugging black dress that was EXTREMELY short, with very thin straps, and on back it was completely showing hre back. (boys loved it most) , and black 80's boots...  
  
Chi Chi's choice:   
1st: Black bathing suit exactly like the dress Bulma chose...cept it was a bating suit... (for choosing this one Gohan thanke dhis mother while gawking at Hotaru...which Hotaru then hit him over the head) and tennis shoes  
  
Hotaru's choices:  
1st: Blue jean shorts, black body-hugger tanktop, tennis shoes  
2nd: Black jeans, dark purple t-shirt  
(they ended up buying everything)  
(18 finally made Hotaru agree to wearing 18's first choice for the day..which the boys replied :)  
  
Gohan :grins I vote she wears the bathing suit home!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Yeah!!  
  
(they were both hit by Hotaru)  
  
Hotaru :wearing the platforms how do people walk in these things?? holding on to Gohan's arm to keep from falling flat on her face   
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
  
...To be continued......... (very soon) ^^ 


	3. The Taking

Disclaimer: Once again (boy this hurts me to say it) I do not own Sailor moon.... tay? ... *sigh* ok... now on to Chapter 3 of Star Crossed Future! ^^ heehee!  
  
  
Chap. 3  
The Taking  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath   
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
(I know I already said that but Ohhhh well!)  
  
  
Hotaru: having trouble, since Gohan decided to go home, and she was still afraid of asking Trunks...for anything opens the door, and falls over but "someone "catches her ...Thanks Trunks.......  
  
Mirai Trunks: No problem...  
  
Hotaru: stands straight ...Chi Chi?  
  
Chi Chi: yes?  
  
Hotaru: Can I go back to your house? It's really big and confusing here.......  
  
Chi Chi :Of course! I'll tell Goku to take you!  
  
Hotaru: arigato... (meaning thank you)  
  
Goku: walks into the kitchen Oh! You must be Hotaru! Ready to go?  
  
Hotaru: nods  
  
2 seconds later he's at his house with Hotaru  
  
Goku: Oh...before I go... don't tell Chi Chi this... or else I'll be in trouble grins well, you seem a lot nicer then Videl...and I already know that Gohan likes you more than he does her.......anyway, take care! waves, disappears  
  
Hotaru: sighs 'Gohan....do I....love him??....' (well....duh!!! heehee!) walks inside going up the stairs too deep in thought to notice anything...or anyone for that matter  
  
Gohan :walking down the stairs lokking down at his feet  
  
Hotaru: still in platforms ... trips closes her eyes waiting for the fall opens her eyes and notices Gohan had caught her blushing arigato...  
  
Gohan: smiles oh...uhh....sorry I couldn't save the clothes...  
  
Hotaru: eh? snaps out of her little daydream sweatdrops, looks back and sees all the clothes scattered around   
  
5 minutes later  
  
Gohan: what do you wanna do??  
  
Hotaru: well......before I fell....you were saying something about fishing....so...you wanna go?  
  
Gohan: Yeah! smile,smile Oh, aren't you gonna want to change?   
  
Hotaru: looks down oh yeah... heehee!  
  
3 minutes later  
  
Hotaru: comes out wearing the shorts, black tank-top, and tennis shoes  
  
Gohan: smiles  
  
Hotaru :sooo...where's the lake thingy??  
  
Gohan: follow me!  
  
4 minutes later  
  
Gohan: Here we are!  
  
Beautiful big lake with trees enclosing it  
  
Hotaru :looking around so pretty......  
  
Gohan: Time to get to fishing! takes his shirt off and dives into the water splashing Hotaru  
  
Hotaru :Gohan!! soaking wet after the water clears there's no sign of him leans close trying to see him through the water  
  
Gohan: 'now's my chance!!' pops out of the water, catching Hotaru by sirprise, pulls her in  
  
After they surface again  
  
Hotaru: climbing out of the water, laughing like crazy That laugh wasn't funny!  
  
Gohan :laughing unstopably (sp?)   
  
Hotaru: should we go back now?? It's getting dark...  
  
Gohan: yeah...let's go...  
  
Halfway through the forest  
  
Hotaru :wringing her shirt dry   
  
Gohan: eh!? I left my shirt back there!! Stay right here! I'll be right back! flies off   
  
Hotaru: humming hears a twig snap behind her huh? turns around   
  
?????: It's been a while.... Sailor Saturn.... covers Hotaru's mouth, and vanishes along with Hotaru 


	4. The Enemy

Disclaimer: OK, OK.....everyone knows I don't own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon...right? K, good... I've said it too many times already...  
  
  
Chap. 4  
The Enemy  
By:   
Firefly Of Death  
  
Gohan: now has his shirt back hey hotar-- Hotaru? Hotaru?? gets worried HOTA-- ... looks down sees the pendant that Hotaru was wearing (I know...I didn't say anything about it! But she was wearing one that had the symbol of Saturn on it, tay? It's how she transforms...k? back to the story) kneels down and picks it up Hotaru!!!!  
  
-SM World-  
  
  
Chibi-Usa: shoots out of bed whispers Hotaru...where are you? little whimper I know your'e in trouble!! ... Puu knows where you are ... I know she does! I can feel it! ... jumps out of bed   
  
-Outer's house-  
(meaning Miciru, Haruka and Setsuna-chan's house)  
  
Chibi-Usa: knocks on door   
  
Haruka: groggily coming... crashing noises are heard from inside vase breaks oh shit... ... ... nervous laughing  
  
Michiru: Haruka?? That was my favorite vase!!  
  
Haruka :gomen....  
  
Chibi-Usa: sweatdrops  
  
Haruka: opens the door Chibi-Usa?! Did you find Hotaru-chan??!  
  
Chibi-Usa: sadly no... but... I came here to talk to Pu--....I mean Setsuna...  
  
Haruka :sigh hai...  
  
Setsuna: Chibi-Usa? What do you wish to ask me?  
  
Chibi-Usa: You know where Hotaru-chan is don't you?!  
  
Setsuna: hai....  
  
Chibi-Usa: Why don't you go get her then!?!  
  
Setsuna: She's in...another dimension....and is currently...as we speak... in the hands of the enemy...  
  
Haruka&Michiru: eyes widen   
  
Haruka :Send us there Setsuna! Please!  
  
Setsuna: It's dangerous...  
  
Michiru: I don't care! Use the gates of time! Let us go get Hotaru back!   
  
Setsuna: hai...be careful...  
  
doors of time appear in the house  
  
Haruka: Uranus Henshin Crystal Power, Make UP!  
  
Michiru: Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!  
  
Uranus&Neptune: Let's go! both walk through the doors  
  
doors disappear  
  
Chibi-Usa: Matte!! (meaning wait!!)  
  
Setsuna: Don't worry Chibi-Usa....we'll join them soon...  
  
-DBZ World-  
  
Uranus&Neptune :see a boy calling out Hotaru's name   
  
Neptune: runs up to him You know Hotaru-chan ?  
  
Gohan :looks up uh huh...  
  
Uranus: Alright!! Where is she!! What'd you do with her!?!   
  
Gohan: I didn't do anything!! I don't know where she is!!  
  
Neptune: Let me have her pendant...she might need it... and please...come this way...  
  
Gohan: gives Neptune the pendant and is dragged by the foot by an angry Sailor Uranus  
  
-Enemy Lair-  
  
Galaxia: Sailor Saturn....or right now in this form I should call you Hotaru Tomoe ... looks at her and slaps her  
  
Hotaru: holding her right cheek What do you want with me? You won't get any information from me...over my dead body!  
  
Mistress 9 :walks out from the shadows It has been a while ... Firefly...  
  
Hotaru: stares 'n-no ... it...it...it can't be! t-there's no way... Galaxia... was defeated...a-and....I-I ... destroyed Mistress 9... didn't I? ....'   
  
Mistress 9: Little Firefly of Death...funny the name... seems to be waiting...for death to come creeping up on you... smirks I'm glad I'll be here this time to see your demise... smiles evily   
  
Hotaru: shivers as Mistress 9 closes in on her  
  
Galaxia: enough... Mistress...you're not going to kill her now are you? You can't do that...we wait...for the others to save her...they see us....than the word spreads... laughs mockingly I hope they'll come...of course who would actually want to save Hotaru? She's no help without being transformed... smiles ...and I'll make sure she never transforms again... her pendant appears in mid-air in fron of Galaxia (in the other dimension the pendant disappeared from Neptune's hands)  
  
Hotaru: gasps tries to make a run to grab the pendant  
  
Galaxia: smiles simply grabs the pendant  
  
Hotaru: tries to run at Galaxia but flies backwards  
  
Galaxia :smirks foolish girl... raises a hand about to attack  
  
Uranus: Oh no you don't!! World SHAKING!!  
  
Neptune: Deep Submerge!!  
  
Galaxia: simply smiles and disintegrates the attacks I knew atleast you would come... is it just the two of you? smiles evily I guess the others are too good to save Hotaru...smirks At least I can get rid of two of the most pesky ones...  
  
From the Shadows: Dead....Scream....  
  
Galaxia: smirks disappears and reappears in front of Hotaru now I have all the Outer Senshi in my grasp... laughs wickedly  
  
Gohan: If you lay one finger on her...I'l--  
  
Galaxia: hehehe...oh so you like this one? You like the Firefly? Or shall I say you love the Senshi of Death and Destruction?   
  
Gohan: looks confused (still has no clue about what "Senshi" are)  
  
Galaxia: fake gasp she didn't tell you? tsk tsk tsk.... smirks evily Would you like to see what Hotaru ONCE was? a couple of years ago...she was possessed by... Mistress 9..  
  
Mistress 9: in other words me...but Galaxia-sama .... that doesn't mean anything...  
  
Galaxia: ahem well......I just thought I'd bring up the point, OK? flashes a glare at Mistress 9  
  
Mistress 9: hai...  
  
Gohan: runs over to Hotaru and picks her up   
  
Pluto: 'Galaxia...what is your plan? what are you planning to do??'  
  
Galaxia: turns around smiling to herself 'and it's going exactly according to plan...' ... walks into the shadows  
  
To be continued.............  
  
Gomen! (meaning sorry!) I had to stop there! My baka (meaning stupid/idiot) brother is kicking me off! bai bai!   



	5. Meeting

Disclaimer: Gomen for not updating in SO SO long...it's just that.....I've been really busy...not to mention I don't think review alert is working properly for me... *kicks the computer* cause I just found two new reviews that I never got alerted for *kicks the computer again* Well, anyway I guess I'll find a way to get it working again...Oh, yeah, I don't own Dragonball Z, or Sailor Moon...although I wish I did...oh well on to the fic!!  
  
Age:  
Inners are 18, Usagi is...um....20...cause she's uhh Cosmos...  
  
Chap. 5  
Meeting  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Back in Capsule Corp.  
(Last time Hotaru had just been rescued...)  
  
Uranus: ::dehenshins:: Hotaru! We've been so worried about you! Where did you go? and I see you made a couple "friends" ::points to Trunks and Gohan::  
  
Neptune: ::dehenshins:: Well....aren't you going to introduce us Hotaru?  
  
Pluto: ::dehenshins:: . . .  
  
Hotaru: ::sweatdrop:: ::nod, nod:: This... ::points to Gohan:: is Son Gohan, ::points to Trunks:: and Trunks ... Briefs...  
  
Haruka: ::Tries to keep a straight face when she hears "Trunks Briefs":: ::ahem:: ::small snicker::  
  
Hotaru: ::sweatdrop gets a size bigger:: and this is Michiru Kaioh ::points to Michi-chan:: and Haruka Tenoh ::points to 'Ruka-chan:: and that ::points to 'Tsuna-san:: is Setsuna Meioh otherwords..like I like to call them... Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, and Setsuna-mama...  
  
Michiru: Nice to meet you Trunks, Gohan  
  
Haruka: ::grunt::  
  
Setsuna: It's a pleasure...  
  
Hotaru: ::sigh::   
  
**five minutes of silence pass**  
  
Hotaru: sooo.........Setsuna....how's Chibi-Usa??  
  
Setsuna: Oh yes...that reminds me. We should be heading back. Chibi-Usa is really worried about you 'Taru-chan.  
  
Gohan: Trunks...is it me..or is there something these people are not telling us?  
  
Trunks: Gohan...I'm just as confused as you...  
  
Setsuna: Let's go... ::transforms to Super Sailor Pluto, taking out the Time Staff out of her sub-space pocket::   
  
Trunks: Is it me...or do they look really hot in mini-skirts??  
  
Haruka: Trunks...shut up  
  
Trunks: ::sweatdrop:: H-hai...  
  
Pluto: Guardian of Time, Koronus! Open the portal to our dimension!  
  
::Gates of Time appear::  
  
Trunks: Gohan...there's somethin' they're not telling us...  
  
Gohan: ..uh...huh...  
  
**Five minutes later**  
-SM World-  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hotaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::jumps up hugging Hotaru::   
  
Hotaru: ::turning shades of blue and purple:: Ch- Chibi-Usa... can't....breathe......!!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Oh...gomen, gomen... ::lets go:: Hotaru! Where were you!? I've been soooo worried!   
  
Hotaru: Well Chibi-Usa, gomen...I've been...well ...   
  
Haruka: She's been... ::imitates the Star Wars voice:: In a galaxy far, far away...W--  
  
Michiru: Haruka! ::giggles::  
  
Haruka: ::grins::  
  
Pluto: Haruka. . .Chibi-Usa...Hotaru-chan was in another dimension...we need to have a scout meeting right now...Haruka...call the others...  
  
Haruka: Hai! ::communicates to the others by the little watch thing-a-majig:: Listen, Usagi...can you call the others to meet at our house?  
  
Trunks: ...why did she name her watch Usagi...?  
  
Gohan: ...why is she talking to her watch...?  
  
Usagi: Hai Haruka...I'll get the others! Ta ta for now!  
  
Trunks & Gohan: ...The watch talks back...cool...  
  
Outers: ::sweatdrop::  
  
**Five minutes later all the Senshi are gathered except the Starlights and Chibi Chibi**  
  
Trunks: And they have green hair, blue hair, pink hair, silver hair, and aqua hair...that is strange...any other color I should be aware about?  
  
Haruka: I wouldn't be talking! You have "lavender" hair.  
  
Trunks: ...So!...  
  
Setsuna: ::now dehenshined:: Alright, we have to get to the point of why we called you here for a meeting...  
  
Rei: Yeah, Why did you call us here Setsuna-san?  
  
Minako: Yeah...I want to know too.... ::staring at Trunks::  
  
Usagi: Yeah Setsuna...is it a new enemy??  
  
Setsuna: Well actually...  
  
Haruka: It's an old enemy...  
  
Inners: Nani!?  
  
Michiru: Well...it seems...that all our old enemies are back. They seem even more...powerful...  
  
Usagi: ...Even Galaxia!?  
  
Michiru: Hai...  
  
Usagi: But she's no longer evil! ...  
  
Haruka: ::shrug:: all we know is that they are all back. Including Beryl...and all the old ones. The old youma are back too...  
  
Rei: Well that shouldn't be a problem! We've all gotten stronger and now we also have you guys with us...!  
  
Setsuna: Rei...I wish it were that easy...but as Michiru said there power has greatly increased making it so powerful that it seems the weakest one of them could defeat one of our strongest senshi...  
  
Haruka: Plus, Cosmos barely beat Chaos, and we had four other scouts with us...and think of Chaos's power times about 10..or 100 or something like that...  
  
Chibi-Usa: Wait a sec...did you say all of our old enemies are back??  
  
Setsuna: Hai  
  
Chibi-Usa: Then that would mean...Mistress 9 is back also?  
  
Michiru: ...Hai....and Pharoh 90 is also back...like I said before...they're much much stronger...it's going to be a rough...rough battle...we might not all survive, let alone any of us survive...  
  
Trunks: . . .   
  
Gohan: . . .So. . . all your enemies that are dead...have some back to life...?  
  
Usagi: Uh huh...But how could they have come back??...Didn't we kill them?  
  
Hotaru: Maybe...they time-traveled...from the past that was about a thousand years ago during the Silver Millenium...maybe they came from that time?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Yeah, or they could've been brought back to life, by a new enemy!  
  
Rei: Yeah, it could've happened. . .while Setsuna was down here on Earth, instead of guarding the Gates of Time...they could've gotten through then...  
  
Ami: It is possible...  
  
Makoto: Hey...that's probably what happened...  
  
Setsuna: It could have happened then...yes...it probably was then...  
  
Hotaru: Setsuna-mama...it's alright! We'll beat them somehow...you can bet on that...  
  
Setsuna: Hai....Hotaru...we'll do our best...it won't be easy though...  
  
Haruka: Definitely not a stroll in the park...that's for sure, but we'll kick some ass!  
  
Michiru: Haruka!  
  
Haruka: erm...gomen Michiru...  
  
Inners, Gohan and Trunks: ::laugh::  
  
Hotaru: 'no...this won't be easy...some of us won't make it out...alive...but we must try.. we have to do something ... we can't just stand here and wait for death to come! We have to fight!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued....  
  
FireflyOfDeath: Sorry it took so long to update!!!! I was very busy...doing nothing...but I had writers block!!! gomen!! 


	6. Preperations Are Made (One)

Disclaimer: Gomen for not updating in SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO long...it's just that.....I've been really busy...I don't own Dragonball Z, or Sailor Moon...although I wish I did...oh well on to the fic!!  
  
  
Chap. 6  
Preperations Are Made (One)  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Hotaru: ...Alright...right now. We really are in need of training   
  
Setsuna: yeah. We can't just wait for the battle to come, cause then...we'd die so we have to train...  
  
Haruka: Yeah...and since we know magic...we'll teach all the people from another dimension...A.K.A....Trunks and Gohan magic...and they'll teach us ki blasts, how to fly , and physical battling...   
  
Michiru: good idea....we'll split into groups.... ...this is how the groups will be:  
  
Group One  
  
Hotaru  
Gohan  
Rei  
Ami  
Usagi  
Michiru  
  
Group Two  
  
Setsuna  
Trunks  
Haruka  
Chibi-Usa  
Minako  
Makoto  
  
Setsuna: ::nods:: Ok, the teams are chosen. Once each group believes that they're team is ready, the teams will battle. If one team loses badly then that group will need more traing...is that clear everyone?  
  
Ami: I see...Setsuna? Do we use our own trainging methods?  
  
Setsuna: ::nods::  
  
Haruka: Of course we do Ami. Well, let's get to work now!  
  
~Group One: A Forest in the Mountains~  
  
Gohan: ...alright...who will teach who first?  
  
Hotaru: Well, since most of us already no magic, with the exception of you ::grins:: you will teach me ki blasts, I will split the group into two halves and teach them the ki blast once I have the hang of it, the other half of the group will work on teaching you magic, then we'll switch. Got it?  
  
Gohan: Alright then come over here Hotaru, first I have to teach you the ki blast, ne?   
  
Hotaru: ::nods::  
  
Gohan: Alright then...your target is that boulder over there....  
  
Hotaru: ::nods again:: ..alright, how do I do it?  
  
Gohan: I was gettin' to that! Alright you have to focus your energy, imagine it in your mind, force the energy to your hands........and....the blast will start to form. Now....you have to let go.....  
  
Hotaru: ::stares at the space between her hands which now has a glowing purple ball type thing:: Ok...how do I let go!?  
  
Gohan: Just let go!  
  
Hotaru: How!??! ::ki blast keeps getting bigger::  
  
Gohan: Stop the energy flow! And just throw it!!!! Just let it go!!!  
  
Hotaru: ...oh. ::ki blast stops getting bigger:: (though it's still the size of a small voltswagon or whatever...sp?) ::brings her hands back much like in the 'Kamehameha fashion' thrusts her hands forward letting the ki blast go:: ...was that good?... ::nervous laugh::  
  
Rei: ....Hotaru....er....your target was that boulder over there... ::points to the untouched boulder:: .....not the mountain.... ::points to where a mountain...'used' to be which is no a big empty spot::  
  
Gohan: ::sweatdrop:: ...it...it's good... ::sweatdrop gets bigger:: ....you just have to learn how to do it quicker...and smaller....and you have to work a little on your aim...but you'll learn...  
  
Michiru: Of course she will ::grins:: well anyway, now to split the group in two...  
  
Ami: Yes I think that would be wise...  
  
Usagi: ...I'm hungry.......  
  
All: ::fall over anime style with sweatdrops::  
  
---  
~Group 2: In a desert~  
  
Trunks: ...OK.....You will learn the ki blast first....then you teach me an attack, then I'll teach someone and they'll teach me an attack...so on...etc. etc. Alright....who's first?  
  
Haruka: ...I'll go first....since Minako won't be paying attention....Makoto is patient and I'm not, Setsuna can go next...and Chibi-Usa is a brat...  
  
Chibi-Usa: Waaaa-hhhhhh-hhhh!!!  
  
Minkao: ..hey! Was that an insult?  
  
Makoto: ....  
  
Setsuna: ...... ::sigh:: you may go first Haruka-san ::grins:: you'll learn quick...  
  
Haruka: of course! Now, let's start!  
  
Trunks: Ok....um...how do I explain? Sort of like....focus your energy into a little ball....and imagine your target....and just let go....simple isn't it? Now try it...  
  
Haruka: ::nods, imagines Trunks head:: ::little ball of energy appears in Ruka's hands::  
  
Trunks: ...you better not be imagining me as the target...  
  
Haruka: .... fine... ::imagines a cactus instead of Trunk's head::... ::ball of energy starts getting bigger:: ... ...ok ....go! ...go!! ....   
  
Trunks: Throw it!!  
  
Haruka: ...::throws the ki blast which hits the car they used to drive there::  
  
Setsuna: .....Haruka!!!  
  
Trunks: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Makoto: Now how are we gonna get home, huh!?  
  
Chibi-Usa: WE'LL ALL STARVE!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Setsuna: Shut up dammit!!  
  
Trunks: ...I wonder how the others are doing.... ::sweatdrop:: ::sweatdrop:: ::sweatdrop:: ...   
  
~-Back to Group 1: McDonalds-~  
  
Usagi: I'll have.....100 big macs.....a uhm...caesar salad.......7 cokes.....um 3 9-piece chicken nuggets.....and 37 super-sized order of fries...  
  
Hotaru: ...er....Usagi....I didn't know you were ordering for all of us...I don't think we'll eat al--  
  
Usagi: ...who says I was orderin' for all of you?? This is MY food!   
  
Gohan: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Michiru: ::sweatdrop:: ..Usagi-san..how do you expect to pay for all of this?...  
  
Usagi: ... .... .... ....shut up! You're just trying to convince me to go on a diet...like everyone else did.....WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::glass shatters in background::  
  
Rei: Usagi! STOP!!!!! ::hits her upside the head::  
  
Usagi: ::stops crying::  
  
::silence::  
  
Usagi: ::high pitched voice:: Rei! That hurrrrrttt!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: ::covers ears:: Usagi-chan!!! Stop!! Michiru, Hotaru, Rei apologize!  
  
Hotaru: .... ::covering ears:: ..for what!?  
  
Ami: Just do it!!  
  
Michiru: Gomen Usagi!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Itai! Gomen Usagi-san!  
  
Rei: ::mumbles:: gomen nasai...  
  
Usagi: ::stops crying:: okee. ::sniffles:: ...b-but I have no m-m-m-m- moneyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::cries harder and louder::  
  
Gohan: ...Dear god...please help us all...or the earth is doomed!!! ::insert classical music::  
  
Hotaru: ...er Gohan? You alright??  
  
::music stops as if it were a record:: (y'know...that weird scratchy sound?)  
  
Gohan: ...er yeah. I'm fine ::sweatdrops::  
  
Ami: Oh my...Usagi, please you're embarassing us...  
  
Rei: USAGI! SHUT UP!  
  
Usagi: ::cries louder::  
  
Gohan: .... ::sighs:: ...these are the people who're gonna save the world? ... Somehow I think we have a ways to go...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
To be continued.   
  
Okay, that's all for now, sorry it was so short...and that I hadn't updated in a long long time....um..but hey? I updated though! R&R! 


	7. Mayhem in McDonalds

Disclaimer: Alright. Sitting here refreshed from my shower and inspired! Time to write!! Okay, I'm boring you. I don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi and all those other people do. I don't own Dragonball Z cause (oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot his name.....) ...something Sakaguchi? I FORGOT! Well anyways those guys own it. Yep. On with my ficcie!!! Tee-hee!  
  
Chap. 7  
Mayhem in McDonalds  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
~Group Two: McDonalds~  
  
Trunks: ::walks in followed by everyone else:: ::spots Gohan and co.:: ....Hey guys...I didn't know you were here... ::sweatdrops:: er..Usagi can you tone it down a bit?  
  
Haruka: ... ::walks over to Michiru:: ne, why's Usagi crying??? ::holds ears in pain::  
  
Usagi: ::stops crying:: ::looks over shoulder:: HIIII TRUNKS!! ::runs over and clings to his arm:: ... ::looks down:: ...hey Chibi-Usa ::sticks tongue out::  
  
Chibi-Usa: ::growls, starts whining::  
  
Rei: ... er... Usagi-chan.... ::tries to pry her off Trunks:: ...you.....already..... ....have.....Mamoru!!! ::pries her off, falls over::  
  
Usagi: .... .... ..... ... .... ....so? ::both start arguing::  
  
Hotaru: .... .... ne, Setsuna-mama...how was training?  
  
Setsuna: .... ::looks over to Chibi-Usa:: ....pretty good. We blew up the car though...  
  
Hotaru: ::falls over anime style:: ....how'd you get here then?   
  
Setsuna: ...well Trunks flew us here...and we came here cause Chibi-Usa and Minako were hungry.   
  
::in bg:  
Ami: please...stop the fighting...you're making a scene....  
  
Rei: ...Bunny-eyed freak of nature  
  
Usagi: ...WAHHH!!::  
  
Makoto: .... ::sweatdrops::  
  
Minako: ::talking to the guy at the register:: ...hi....do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Trunks: ... ::goes up to counter:: ...man I'm starved how bout you Gohan?  
  
Gohan: ::nods walks over to:: ..yeah, we'll have the......  
  
::they both order enough to put McDonalds out of buisness, and have the money to pay for it::  
  
Chibi-Usa/Usagi: .... ::stop whining, look over to Trunks and Gohan:: FOOOOD!!!! ::they both run over and try to steal their food::  
  
Gohan: agh!! Get off me!!!!!! This is our food!!! we payed-- ugh, for it!!   
  
Trunks: ...aahh!! itai!!!! how much do you guys weigh!?   
  
Gohan: ...oh that's it!!!  
  
Gohan and Trunks in unison: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: so -- ::gets hit by a milkshake:: ...oh that is it! ::gets on a table going all out attacking people with food::  
  
Michiru: ::is in the only place where no food is thrown playing a soft minuet on her violin::  
  
Gohan: ::Trunks/Gohan are wearing 9-piece chicken nugget boxes as helmets:: ::is with Trunks behind a tipped over table:: ::pretends to talk on a walkie-talkie:: ...Trunks, do you copy? The Eagle has landed...  
  
Trunks: ... ::sweatdrops:: ...what??  
  
Gohan: ... never mind, screw the code, do you copy?  
  
Trunks: Yes I copy! I'm right next to you!!!!  
  
Gohan: .... .... ::sweatdrops:: oh yea. er....well. whatever just attack!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: wahhhhhh!!!! I got salt in my eeyyyyyyeee!!!!!!! ::throws a coke at someone::  
  
Ami: ::stands on a table:: Alright enough is enough! Now! I order you to stop the fighting!!   
  
::silence...crickets chirp::   
  
Ami: ::gets hit by a cheeseburger::  
  
::Pandemonium starts again, Ami joins in the fight::  
  
Minako: ... ::behind the desk counter thing with the guy at the register:: so, do you like blondes? ::giggles::  
  
Makoto: Ah! Come on guys! Seriously!! Come on!! I got coke in my hair!!!!!!! ::laughs:: this is so fun!!! ::throws salad at Rei::  
  
Rei: ahh!!! Now I have caesar salad all over me!! ::laughs:: ::throws a happymeal at Makoto::  
  
Hotaru: ::behind a table:: ... Fire one!! ::throws chicken nugget at Setsuna who is across from her behind another upturned table::  
  
Setsuna: ::is also wearing chicken-nugget box helmet:: Houston, THEY'RE BOMBING US!!! Cannon...Aim....Fire!!!!!!!! ::throws hamburger at Hotaru::  
  
Manager: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!! STOP IT! AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!  
  
::long silence, everyone stands up, and those wearing chicken nugget box helmets take them off::   
  
Manager: ...You should be ashamed!!!! You scared off all the customers...wasted the food. And look at yourselves....  
  
Hotaru: ... ::has lettuce and stuff in her hair::  
  
Makoto: ... ::hair is dripping from coke::   
  
Minako: ... ::is safe behind counter with guy::  
  
Michiru: ... ::stops playing violin::  
  
Haruka: ... ::milkshake all over herself::  
  
Rei: ... ::has cheese on her clothes::  
  
Usagi: ... ::is holding eye from the salt of a french fry hit::  
  
Chibi-Usa: ... ::is covered in vanilla and chocolate syrup::  
  
Setsuna: ... ::has chicken nuggets stuck in hair::  
  
Ami: ... ::book cover is dirtied from when she used it as a shield::  
  
Gohan: ... ::looks around:: ...  
  
Trunks: ... ::looks around:: ... ::pops open an untouched box of chicken nuggets, starts eating::  
  
All: ... ::swetaadrop::  
  
Manager: ...er, right. Well all of you, will have to stay here until this place is the way it was before you ruined it, hear me!?  
  
Usagi: ... ::starts to cry but Rei sticks a hamburger in her mouth::  
  
Gohan: ... ::puts two tables the right way:: ... ::looks around place is still a mess:: ..there.  
  
Manager: ... ::red from anger:: alright that's it! I want this place SPOTLESS!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*Two hours later*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Haruka: ::mimics the manager:: 'I want this place spotless' god what nerve.   
  
Michiru: ::sits in a chair, giving herself a manicure::  
  
Makoto: ::is working hyper speed fixing things up::  
  
Hotaru: ::is mopping::  
  
Setsuna: ...I'm too old for this!  
  
Hotaru: ...yeah 1000 or something, god knows.   
  
Setsuna: ...::sweatdrops:: ... ::continues to clean the windows::   
  
Gohan and Trunks: ::trying to sneak out again::  
  
Minako: ::talking to guy at register::  
  
Everyone else: ::whining::  
  
------------------------------------------  
to be continued...  
  
I had fun writing it though, lol. Just picture it in your head...heehee. Well anyways, r&r!!! Ja ne! Bai bai!!! R&R!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
